The Wolf of Winterfell (El Lobo de Invernalia)
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: ¿Y quién sois vos?, preguntó el valiente Lord ¿Qué tan bajo inclinarme debo? Sólo un una fiera de diferente pelaje Y esa es toda la verdad que conozco... La historia que se esconde tras la canción no es como el joven León de Lannister siempre creyó... Su vida dará un vuelco completo cuando escuche los aullidos del lobo preso en la Boca del León. [AU, Slash]


El fic está inspirado en la canción The Rains of Castamere (Las lluvias de Castamere) compuesta por George R. R. Martín y perteneciente a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Cambié los hechos, por lo que ahora los Reyne no serán la casa extinta.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes citados en este fanfic son creaciones del increíble George R. R. Martin. Yo solo, a pesar de que a Martín poco le guste, los he tomado prestados por un rato para saciar mis pervertidos pensamientos fangirl y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

**Parejas:** Jaime Lannister/Eddard Stark ; Tywin Lannister/Eddard Stark.

* * *

¿Y quién sois vos?, preguntó el valiente Lord

¿Qué tan bajo inclinarme debo?

Sólo una fiera de diferente pelaje

Y esa es toda la verdad que conozco

Con pelaje dorado, o pelaje marrón

El lobo garras también tiene

Y tan largas y afiladas las mías son, mi Lord

Tan largas y afiladas como las vuestras

Y así habló, y eso fue lo que dijo

Ese señor de Invernalia

Y ahora aullidos resuenan por sus salones

Y nadie parece escucharlos

Si, ahora aullidos resuenan en aquella dorada habitación,

Y ni una sola alma pretende oírlos…

El bardo finalizó la canción. Una extraña atmósfera se impuso después de que sus palabras terminaran de resonar por el salón. El silencio que reino después, fue casi asfixiante.

A Tywin Lannister, sin embargo, la canción no pareció remover ni una sola fibra de su estoica y fría expresión. Continuó trinchando con sus delgados dedos el trozo de cordero sobre su plato sin reparar en las miradas que, por un momento, mientras la lira del bardo expelía las últimas notas, furtivamente cayeron sobre él.

Jaime, recién llegado de Refugio Quebrado, con tan solo quince días del nombre, notó desde luego el incómodo momento. Por ello, minutos después de que el bardo solicitara la aprobación de su señor para abandonar el salón, imitó su proceder, dirigiéndose con seguridad a su padre, excusándose con la multitud presente, siguiendo los pasos del sirviente.

Lo encontró en el patio trasero del enorme palacio de Roca Casterly con un pellejo de vino en los labios. Las lágrimas en su rostro brillaban como destellos debido a los rayos de luz lunar. Con paso firme se dirigió hasta donde la silueta del único hombre que para entonces se hallaba inmerso en la oscuridad de la noche y procedió a sentarse a su lado. El bardo, al notar su presencia, le ofreció el pellejo de vino en su mano y Jaime, sin vacilar, lo tomó entre las suyas. Lo llevó hasta sus labios, dio un gran trago para humedecer su garganta y volvió a ofrecerlo al bardo, quien, una vez más, lo dirigió a su boca hasta beber las últimas gotas de su contenido.

Por unos minutos el joven de cabellos rubios se encontró sin palabras. Sabía para que se había dirigido hasta allí pero no parecía encontrar la manera de abordar el tema. El bardo, al notar su incomodidad, fue quien habló.

—¿A que debo vuestra grata compañía, Ser?

Al escuchar la pregunta del sirviente, esta vez Jaime halló fácilmente las palabras.

—La canción que hace un momento interpretasteis… Dime ¿Acaso existe una historia tras ella?

—Por supuesto que la hay, mi joven señor— respondió el bardo —Detrás de todas las bellas canciones siempre existe una historia, aunque me temo esta vez, es una bastante triste.

—Habladme de ella— exigió Jaime a pesar de que la última palabra del bardo le había hecho dudar un poco de su exigencia.

—Me temo que, no es a mí, Ser, a quien corresponder hablaros de esto.

Sin rendirse fácilmente ante la negativa del bardo el joven león exigió —Te ordeno que me lo digáis— replicó alzando la voz — O tal vez cambie de opinión y como obsequio por mi día del nombre, en lugar de una espada nueva, exija a mi señor padre un nuevo bufón de compañía. Creo que a Cersei le agradará la idea.

El bardo solo sonrió ante su amenaza —Como deseéis mi señor. Sin embargo debo aseguraos que lo que salga de mis labios puede llegar a no ser grato para vuestros oídos

—Hablad ya bardo

Sin perder tiempo, el sirviente habló….

* * *

»Hace casi diez años, antes de que vuestro señor padre fuese proclamado como mano del rey del rey Aerys II, existió una poderosa familia en el Norte, una que nunca inclinaba la cabeza ante aquellos a quienes no consideraba dignos de su lealtad. A Tytos Lannister el que los Stark de Invernalia no quisieran rendirle fidelidad como las demás grandes casas de Poniente, parecía no importarle. Sin embargo para su hijo Tywin Lannister la situación simplemente parecía imperdonable. Peligrosa.

Así que, sin el consentimiento de su padre y sin informarle sus planes, marchó hasta Invernalia por caminos poco transitados, desconocidos; con cientos de tropas siguiendo sus órdenes. La marcha fue rápida y pronto Tywin y sus hombres se encontraron ante las enormes puertas de la capital del Norte. No hubo espera. No dio tiempo siquiera para que los Stark advirtieran lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera los respectivos diálogos realizados como era costumbre antes de las batallas o los asedios tuvieron lugar. Sin importarle nada, el León de Lannister apenas pisó suelo norteño se preparó para la batalla y atacó con todo la imponente fortaleza. Sus hombres asesinaron cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños que en ningún momento vieron venir aquel ataque. Irrumpieron en la fortaleza mientras en el castillo se celebraba el sexto día del nombre del menor de los hijos varones de Lord Stark y mientras se dirigían al torreón principal cegaron la vida de vasallos, caballeros y sirvientes por igual. No vacilaron en asesinar a la joven señora y a la pequeña que, hacía solo unos cuantos años había dado a luz; con la que en ese momento se encontraba en su recamara o a sus damas de compañía, que, como castigo por defender a su señora, fueron violadas y asesinadas por igual. Cuando finalmente arribaron al torreón, sus capas rojas se enfrentaron a fiero combate con Lord Rickard y la desprevenida guardia de Invernalia, incluso sus dos hijos: Brandon y Eddard; a pesar de ser chicos tomaron armas y trataron de defender su hogar, combatiendo con coraje y valentía.

Los Lannister sin embargo les triplicaban en número y la batalla, aunque fiera y sangrienta, pronto cesó en los demás rincones de la fortaleza. Tywin Lannister al observar que sus hombres ya tenían controlada la situación en las afueras del castillo, irrumpió a lomos de su blanco semental en el salón principal del Torreón y la escena presencio pareció no inquietarle demasiado, ya que minutos después, bajándose de su palafrén se instaló en el trono de Invernalia, limitándose a observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Su única reacción fue un ligero gesto dirigido a sus caballeros, en donde les ordenaba continuar atacando al señor del Norte y a sus hijos, sin llegar a matarles.

Los dos pequeños fueron los primeros en ser derrotados, solo pudieron contener el ataque de los soldados Lannister por unos cuantos minutos. Después de desarmarlos y herirlos, aunque no de gravedad, Brandon, el mayor, fue llevado a rastras por el salón. Ataron sus manos a su espalda y su cuello de una de las enormes columnas del salón. Al pequeño Eddard, ni siquiera se molestaron en apresarlo ya que con un solo golpe del mandoble de un capa roja fue suficiente para dejarle medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Aunque Rickard Stark era un guerrero excepcional, fue poco el tiempo que pudo contener los ataque del enorme caballero Lannister que le atacaba. Las heridas recibidas cada vez que emprendia el ataque contra su gigantesco adversario le hicieron más y más difícil defenderse y frenar los violentos espadazos. Incluso aunque su espíritu continuara ardiendo de venganza, su exhausto cuerpo poco a poco fue rindiéndose, apagándose. La montaña que cabalga, le desarmó de una sola estocada, haciendo volar por los aires a Hielo, su mandoble.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y esperó por el golpe definitivo, pero este nunca llego. En lugar de ello, Tywin, levantándose del Trono con paso firme, se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde yacía de rodillas. Sus pisadas resonaron por el lugar en donde cientos de cadáveres se esparcían por el suelo y deteniéndose delante de él, habló:

—Por vuestra expresión puedo ver que poco comprendéis sobre lo que aquí, este día, ha ocurrido— dijo, observando con frialdad al hombre de rodillas enfrente de él.

Rickard levantó la mirada y le observó a los ojos, al contrario de la gélida expresión del Lannister la suya irradiaba incandescencia, odio. —Es cierto, no comprendo porque ha cometido esta… infamia— dijo jadeando, observando a su pequeño hijo inconsciente y al otro que se retorcía mientras trataba de liberarse de la cuerda que le comprimía el cuello.

—Pues debisteis saberlo… debisteis verlo venir.— dijo Tywin dando un paso más cerca, inclinándose un poco para tomar con su mano la barbilla de Lord Stark— Aquel que no jura lealtad a los Lannister será considerado entonces su enemigo. Vos sois ahora un enemigo, un rebelde, y los rebeldes peligrosos deben ser detenidos sin dar espera.

—¿Asesináis hombres, mujeres, a niños inocentes solo porque me negué a arrodillarme ante tu familia, a la que nunca he considero digna de ofrecerle mi lealtad?— preguntó Rickad con desprecio, y sin esperar respuesta el mismo contesto a su interpelación —Entonces creo que hice lo correcto. Vos y vuestra familia no sois dignos de lo que poseéis. Vos, no merecéis los títulos que poseéis.

—¿Así que mi familia es indigna de tener vuestra lealtad?— preguntó Tywin mirándolo a los ojos. Rickard esta vez no respondió, bajó la cabeza y se limitó a aguardar en silencio.

Tywin, dirigiéndose a sus hombres, ordenó a Clegane aprisionar, al igual que a su hijo mayor, a Lord Rickard Stark y el gigantesco caballero sin vacilar se acercó hasta el hombre de rodillas y envolviendo una gruesa soga en su cuello, tirando de ella segundos después, le obligó a seguirlo hasta otra de las columnas de piedra del salón de la cual le ató. Cuando su cuello estuvo firmemente comprimido, enlazó sus manos a su espalda, dejando de esta forma al señor de Invernalia con pocas posibilidades de liberarse.

La situación estaba prácticamente bajo control, terminada, pero Tywin Lannister aún no había terminado con los Stark. Sin necesitar de sus caballeros y de su guardia para el golpe final que se disponía a acertar, ordenó a Gregor Clegane y a sus demás hombres abandonar el salón.

Cuando la sala quedo vacía con paso firme se acercó hasta el pequeño en el suelo que empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento y de un rápido movimiento tomó a Eddard del cabello y le obligó a levantar el rostro. El joven, ante el inesperado ataque, únicamente pareció conmocionado —¿Así que este es el menor de tus hijos? Hoy celebrabais su séptimo día del nombre ¿no es cierto?— dijo, volviéndose para observar por un momento a Rickard Stark que al ver como Tywin tocaba a su hijo empezó a agitarse visiblemente, tratando de quitarse la cuerda opresora de su garganta.

—Sabeís algo Lord Stark. He decidido que no os mataré, Rickard Stark. Seré benévolo esta vez y perdonaré la vida de aquellos que aun te quedan con vida. Sin embargo, soy un Lannister y un Lannister nunca olvida una has ofendido mi familia con vuestra desidia y por ello tendré que daros una lección a vos, a vuestros hijos, y a todos vuestros vasallos. Una que nunca olvidéis y que os recuerde que a un Lannister nunca se le debe menospreciar— sentenció y sin dar espera a que sus palabras terminaran de sumergirse en el otro hombre, de un rápido movimiento conectó su rodilla contra el rostro del pequeño. La fuerza del impacto hizo a Eddard Stark caer de espaldas sobre el frío suelo. Sangre empezó a brotar de su partido labio y un grito de dolor, sin querer, escapó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—¡Ned!— gritó Rickard al observar como su hijo ahora medio consciente gemía de dolor llevando sus manos hasta su rostro. Empezó a tirar hacia adelante, pretendiendo zafarse, pero la cuerda en su garganta estaba demasiado afianzada y la acción únicamente hizo que empezara a ahogarse, tosiendo, mientras su rostro lleno de ira e impotencia, empezaba a tornarse de color purpura.

El joven en el suelo, escuchando los gritos de su padre, revolcándose de dolor, esperó por una nueva arremetida de parte del Lannister pero esta nunca llego. En lugar de un nuevo ataque, solo sintió como el suelo en el que yacía era despegado repentinamente de su espalda. Tomándolo de su ensangrentado y pequeño brazo, obligándolo a levantarse, Tywin lo arrastró hasta la enorme mesa de banquetes en el centro del salón y con fuerza lo arrojó sobre la plana superficie. La inesperada acción hizo a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo gemir de dolor y el joven nuevamente se quejó.

Sin prestar atención a Rickard que enfurecido seguía tirando de la cuerda ni a Brandon, que al ver a su hermano sobre la mesa llorando de dolor y a su padre gritando como un loco ahorcándose mientras con furia tiraba hacia delante, imitó su movimiento. El Lannister no perdió tiempo y pronto se situó delante del quejumbroso Stark y observándolo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, empezó a extraer piezas de su propia armadura. El sonido de las piezas descartadas chocando contra el suelo hizo a Eddard olvidarse por un momento de su malestar, abriendo sus cafés ojos, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él sin terminar de comprenderla.

—Este será vuestro castigo Lord Rickard Stark. Desde este momento— dijo, haciendo una pausa para que Rickard, con terror creciente, observara como deshacía sus pantalones —Vuestro hijo me pertenece. Será mi esclavo y vos te arrodillaras ante mí, te arrastraras y suplicarás que termine con su tormento— sentenció y de un rápido movimiento tiró de Eddard Stark, haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo, doblándolo contra la mesa, estrellando su rostro contra la fría superficie, desgarrando sus pantalones.

Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, Eddard trató de resistirse al inesperado asalto. Luchó, forcejeó, se defendió pero sus intentos de nada sirvieron ya que Tywin lo tomó del cabello y aplastó su cabeza contra la mesa. El impacto hizo que todo empezara a girar y por un momento pensó que volvería a perder el conocimiento, lo cual de cierta forma, por un fugaz segundo, le reconfortó, lo _deseo_. Pero para su infinita desgracia no ocurrió. Aún seguía consciente, aun podía escuchar todo, los gritos de su padre y de su hermano, sus rápidas y pesadas respiraciones incluso el extraño sonido que emitía la mano de Tywin moviéndose mientras se frotaba contra algo.

Cuando su miembro estuvo completamente erecto, Tywin apartó con su pie las piernas del muchacho y de un solo golpe lo penetró. Eddard ante el desgarrador ataque se agitó bajo la mano que aun presionaba su cabeza, gritó de dolor, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Con la voz cortada, a todo pulmón, suplicaba por ayuda, llamaba a su padre, pero sus súplicas solo fueron contestadas con gritos y movimientos que debido al limitado margen de visión no podía identificar bien.

Rickard al ver como Tywin montaba a su hijo, loco de dolor y sin importarle nada más que salvarle con toda su fuerza se abalanzó hacia adelante. Los gritos de su hijo, la imagen de Tywin comprimiendo su cabeza con su enfundada mano, gimiendo sobre él embestida tras embestida era todo lo que ahora podía ver, lo único que ocupaba su mente. En su desespero, mientras trataba de ayudarle, de salvarlo, ni siquiera le importó que el aire empezara a escasearle o que su cuerpo empezara a tornarse cada vez más pesado. El sonido del asalto con el transcurso del tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos y en medio de su impotencia, Rickard Stark terminó quitándose la vida.

Cuando los gritos y los movimientos de parte de Rickard cesaron, Tywin, aun en el interior del joven, giró su cabeza para observar el cuerpo del Stark que ahora se retorcia en el suelo con la cara totalmente descompuesta y morada. Brandon por su parte, al parecer poco antes había perdido el sentido. Aún seguía con vida pero la cuerda sobre su cuello claramente le dificultaba respirar. Era obvio que pronto seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Sin importarle lo que había acabado de observar, el Lannister se volvió una vez más, extrajo su miembro aun erecto del interior de Eddard y lo obligo a girarse, tirándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa, aunque ahora en lugar de su rostro y vientre, era su espalda la que se apoyaba en la fría superficie. Sus manos fueron las que esta vez separaron las piernas de Ned e instalándose entre ellas, nuevamente lo penetró. Para entonces parecía como si Eddard ya se hubiera dado por vencido, derrotado por el dolor. No gritó, ni se resistió; simplemente giró su rostro hacia un costado, observando con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo en la distancia.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, Tywin finalmente alcanzó el climax, depositando su semilla en el interior del menor de los Stark, gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacía. Minutos después con la misma rapidez y frialdad con la que le penetró abandonó ensangrentado esfínter de joven, quien exhausto y totalmente destrozado únicamente esperaba una muerte rápida, una que le librara de esta pesadilla y le permitiera reunirse con los suyos.

Dando un paso atrás, apartándose de la mesa, el Lannister tomó sus descartadas armaduras del suelo y volvió a vestirse con ellas. Dedicó solo unos cuantos minutos en concentrarse en lucir presentable, y después cuando todo estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, de un solo gritó llamó a la Montaña —¡Clegane!— dijo, y un segundo más tarde las enormes y fuertes pisadas de Gregor Clegane se dejaron escuchar, retumbando en el asfalto.

—Mi señor— dijo el hombre sin sorprenderse siquiera al observar los dos cuerpos Stark atados en las columnas, desparramados en el suelo o al chico medio desnudo sobre la mesa completamente ido, con sangre y semen brotando de entre sus piernas.

—Prended fuego a toda la ciudadela y a sus alrededores. ¡Que arda! No quiero que una sola roca quede en pie— ordenó mientras terminaba de arreglarse su complicada vestimenta.

—Sí, mi señor— contestó Clegane, levantándose del suelo.

—En cuanto al chico— dijo, a lo que Gregor nuevamente volvió a hincarse en el suelo, esperando a que su señor terminara de proferir sus órdenes —Cubridle con cualquier cosa que encontréis. Quiero que le llevéis a Roca Casterly y que le encerréis en una de las mazmorras.

—Como ordene, mi señor— respondió Clegane. Después se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa donde yacía un ahora ojiabierto Eddard Stark que todavía no podía terminar de dar crédito a las palabras que recién había escuchado. Cuando Clegane tironeó de su lastimado brazo, este nuevo dolor le obligo a salir de su estupefacción.

—Por favor…— rogó el muchacho con la voz cortada por el llanto —¡Matadme, acabad con este tormento, dejadme reunidme con mi familia, os lo suplico!

Tywin ni siquiera se molestó en responder a su súplica. Observó con fría indiferencia como Clegane arrastraba al chico fuera del salón mientras este gritaba y se retorcía, dejando en el camino pequeñas gotas de sangre que chorreaban desde sus piernas y que caían al suelo. Su _deshonra_ la cual era roja, tan troja como el rojo Lannister.

Tras dejar al joven Stark con no de los capas rojas, Clegane regresó con una botella en su mano, en su interior el fuego valyrio de verde color destellaba sinuosamente. Tomó a Hielo, olvidada en uno de los rincones del castillo y se dirigió hasta donde Rickard. Estaba a punto de dejarla delante de él, pero Tywin nuevamente habló.

—Dadme la espada— ordenó —Será otro trofeo.

Mientras Gregor Clegane se encaminaba a llevar el arma hasta su señor, escuchó un gemido de dolor proviniendo del otro cuerpo atado en la columna contigua. —Este aún sigue con vida— le informó a Lord Tywin—¿Queréis que lo lleve también a Roca Casterly?

—No —respondió Tywin Lannister sin siquiera considerarlo —Un solo Stark es más que suficiente— Le contestó y antes de encaminarse a entregarle a Hielo, Clegane situándose delante del cuerpo gimoteando, sin vacilación, hundió la espada en el joven pechó. Brandon Stark murió instantáneamente, el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios fue inaudible, sin embargo resonó por el ensangrentado salón. Después limpió la sangre de la hoja de acero con su roja capa y la puso en las manos de su señor quien con espada en mano, subiéndose en su blanco semental, emprendió la marcha hacia la enorme puerta del madera.

Gregor siguió sus pasos. Una vez estuvo en el umbral de la puerta arrojó al interior del salón la botella con fuego Valyrio la cual se quebró en mil fragmentos en el suelo y segundos más tarde todo a su alrededor estuvo en llamas. Llamas que danzaban como mortales bailarinas de color esmeralda consumiendo a su paso todo lo que tocaban.

Clegane, al igual que los otros caballeros dispersos por los diferentes torreones de la ciudad, se reunieron con prontitud con Lord Tywin en el patio principal del palacio. Allí, a pesar de que durante la batalla cientos de sirvientes y vasallos habían muerto quedaban unos pocos más que, al igual que el joven Stark, fueron llevados como esclavos a Roca Casterly.

Abandonaron Invernalia por el Camino Real aquella madrugada, mientras a lo lejos el fuego continuaba extendiéndose hasta finalmente consumir lo que una vez sería la capital del Norte. Para entonces las cenizas negras empezaban a teñir el gris cielo norteño.

Arribaron a Roca Casterly y como fue ordenado Eddard Stark fue encerrado en una de las mazmorras del palacio, aquella conocida como La Boca del León. Día y noche se le escuchaba llorar, gritar, suplicar porque finalmente le fuera concedida la muerte. Tywin Lannister, sin embargo, no ha sido tan misericordioso con él. Se dice además que, tras el fallecimiento de Lady Joanna, cada noche el señor de Roca Casterly ordena a sus sirvientes llevar al joven lobo hasta sus aposentos y desde entonces, es Eddard Stark quien calienta el frio lecho del León de Lannister.

* * *

El bardo finalizó su relato. Después simplemente se limitó a esperar en silencio, aguardando por la reacción de su joven señor.

Jaime, como era de esperarse, estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Se negaba a creer que su padre fuera un asesino despiadado, que hubiera asesinado a una familia de la que ya antes había escuchado hablar y que se decía, era una de las más honorables de los siete reinos por algo tan insignificante. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que tuviera cautivo a un hombre en contra de su voluntad desde que fuera un niño y que hiciera con él semejantes _cosas_. No, esto tenía que tratarse de una _mentira_, un escabroso invento de parte de alguien, tal vez incluso del bardo, para desprestigiar ante sus ojos, ante los siete reinos, a su señor padre.

—¡Mentira!— gritó con furia, poniéndose en pie, apretando con odio sus manos en dos puños, más que listo para darle una golpiza al bardo— ¡Todo lo que habéis dicho ha sido una sucia mentira! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a inventar tales cosas sobre mi padre?!

—No ha sido una mentira, Ser. Os juro por mi vida, por mi honor, que todo lo que os he dicho ha sido cierto.

—¿Tu honor? ¿Tu vida? ¡Como si valieran algo! —replicó con despreció— Además, ¿cómo podéis saber todo esto? ¿Acaso estuvisteis ahí ese día?

El bardo se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, pensando en su respuesta. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de responder y sin poder contenerse de pronto empezó a llorar. —Sí, mi señor— contestó casi en un susurro, la voz le temblaba —Estuve ahí. Fui testigo de cómo Invernalia fue reducida a cenizas. De cómo Lord Rickard y su hijo Brandon fueron asesinados en el castillo; de como el joven Eddard, "Ned" como solíamos llamarle todos en el Invernalia de cariño, fue deshonrado y mancillado por vuestro señor padre delante de su propio padre.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Yo- estuve ahí- — Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo los recuerdos aún seguían intactos en su cabeza, desgarrándole la cordura —Yo fui uno de los pocos prisioneros y sobrevivientes traídos desde Invernalia hasta Roca Casterly. Allí también era un bardo— dijo, y por un momento una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar tiempos mejores, momentos más felices — Estaba a punto de ingresar por una de las puertas de servicio al salón principal para entretener a mis señores cuando inició el ataque. Me escondí en cuanto vi a los soldados Lannister atacar a los vasallos y caballeros de Lord Stark. Fui un cobarde. Debí luchar como los demás sirvientes, morir defendiendo a mi señor, pero no pude hacerlo. En ese momento solo pensé en sobrevivir—confesó mientras lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza quemaban sus ojos —Vi como mi señor se quietaba la vida tratando de salvar a su hijo. Escuché los gritos de dolor del joven Eddard cuando vuestro señor padre lo violó. Fui testigo de cómo Gregor Clegane, con la propia Hielo, la espada de su padre, atravesaba el corazón del joven Brandon y como minutos después arrojaba al salón el fuego Valyrio que ardió despiadadamente consumiendo todo lo que tocaba, dejando en negras cenizas, horas después, aquella imponente ciudadela.

»Traté de escapar sin ser visto. De esconderme en las criptas en donde descansaban los restos de los antiguos reyes y señores de Invernalia, rogué a los antiguos dioses no ser encontrado, pero mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Uno de los soldados Lannister me descubrió y me llevo al patio principal junto con los otros prisioneros— confesó el hombre y llevó una mano hasta su rostro para secar las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

—Cuando llegue a Roca Casterly, vuestro padre al enterarse de que era un bardo, me ordenó componer una canción sobre lo sucedido, una canción que demostrara su poder, su grandeza. "Lo había vivido en carne propia, así que no necesitaba de detalles y ya tenía suficiente inspiración" fue todo que dijo, y así lo hice. Creo que le gustó ya que cuando uno de sus vasallos se pone revoltoso, me envía personalmente a tocarla y es lo único que se necesita para que reconsideren su posición y juren lealtad una vez más vuestro señor padre— finalizó el bardo, mirando fijamente a Jaime a los ojos, esperando por una respuesta, una reacción, _algo_.

La reacción del joven sin embargo nunca llegó. Continuaba de pie, con los puños apretados. Por un rápido segundo la duda se dejó ver en sus ojos, pero después, el orgullo Lannister se impuso y su rostro se tornó duro y austero, tan severo como el de su padre. Se negaba a creerlo. El bardo podía verlo en su expresión, por lo que se atrevió, aunque pudiera costarle la vida, a decir algo más:

—Si aún no creéis en lo que os he dicho, mi señor, podéis ir vos mismo y comprobadlo. Dirigíos hasta la Boca del León, ve hasta la última mazmorra y de seguro, detrás de las pesadas puertas de madera escuchareis al lobo aullar.

Esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta. El joven león simplemente dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso al salón. Sin embargo, cuando el bardo ya había aceptado su derrota, se detuvo en medio del trayecto y se volvió, mirando en dirección al hombre en el patio —Bardo— dijo, a lo que el hombre levantó la vista y le miró —Si lo que has dicho ha sido una vil mentira, me aseguraré de que te corten la cabeza y la claven en una de las picas del castillo— le amenazó y dando media vuelta, continuó su camino.

Al sirviente, sin embargo, aquella amenaza no le asustó. Al contrario le _reconfortó_. Sabía que esta vez había hecho bien.

Mientras observaba al rubio marcharse, una sonrisa comenzó a cobrar vida en sus labios.

tbc.


End file.
